gamertopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Site Rules
These are the Gamertopia wikia rules, violation of them will result in punishment Site Rules These rules are related to the site outside of the chat, some of these MAY NOT apply in chat. Rule Number 1: The first rule on the GamerTopia wiki is a very easy one to follow. Users may not attack any other users anywhere on the site, this means you CANNOT: Follow a user everywhere on the site and attack them with insults, racial slurs, Homophobic Slurs, or offensive content, this also applies in chat, if you attack any user in chat, this will result in a one week ban from chat, and if seen out of chat the user will be BANNED for five days. The Rule applies as such: First offense: The user will be banned for 5 days, and the message delivered to the user is as following: You have been banned for (Five) days due to harrasment of another user, this ban is not to be taken lightly and will double every time you break the rule. Stop Harrasing ANY user on this wiki it IS NOT taken lightly. Second Offense: The user will be banned with twice the amount of days/ weeks. Third offense: Final warning and 2 month ban. Final offense: This results in a infinite ban that has a personally made message from the admin blocking the user. RULE TWO The second rule is also easy to follow. SPAM Users may not spam anywhere on this wiki, this means you CANNOT: Use caps for an entire sentence, say the same thing more than three times, create spam-pages or use emoticons more than five times in a row. Any user caught spamming will: FIRST OFFENCE The user will be kicked and can rejoin chat three times. SECOND OFFENCE The user will be banned from chat for two hours. THIRD OFFENCE The user's account will be blocked for one day, (and will double if spamming continues,) blocking account creation and are unable to add to there profile. FINAL OFFENCE This results in an infinite block, that has a personally made message from the admin blocking the user. RULE THREE The third rule is easier than the rest. OFFENDING THE SITES: FOUNDER, ADMINS AND CHAT MODS Users may not, (like in rule one,) CANNOT: Follow the founder, admins or chat mods, (A.K.A: Runners,) everywhere on the site and attack them with insults, racial slurs, Homophobic Slurs, or offensive content, this also applies in chat, if you attack any runners in chat, this will result in a one week ban from chat, and if seen out of chat the user will be BANNED for 2 weeks. The Rule applies as such: FIRST OFFENCE The user will be banned for 2 weeks and the message delivered to the user is as following: You have been banned for (Five) days due to harrasment of another user, this ban is not to be taken lightly and will double every time you break the rule. Stop Harrasing ANY user on this wiki it IS NOT taken lightly. SECOND OFFENCE The user will be banned with twice the amount of days/ weeks. THIRD OFFENCE Final warning and 2 month ban. FINAL OFFENCE This results in a infinite ban that has a personally made message from the admin blocking the user. RULE FOUR The fourth rule's a little harder to follow, mostly because it's in the achievements to do so. EXCESSIVE EDITING Users may not excessively edit, this means you CANNOT: Edit categories, articles, profiles, messages, comments and pages in order to collect the: "Trail Blazer," "And One More Thing" "Pounce!" "Caffeinated" and the "Lucky Edit" achievements. FIRST OFFENCE The user will be banned for 1 week, and the message delivered to the user is as following: You have been banned for 1 week due to excessively editing. this ban is not to be taken lightly and will double every time you break the rule. Stop excessively editing any pages on this wiki it IS NOT taken lightly. SECOND OFFENCE The user will be banned with twice the amount of days/ weeks. THIRD OFFENCE Final warning and 2 month ban. FINAL OFFENCE This results in a 1 year ban that has a personally made message from the admin blocking the user. Category:Site rules Category:Offensive language Category:Spamming Category:Offending the sites: founder, admins and chat mods